Tangled Up In Me
by angie93
Summary: The gang goes to a karaoke where Helga sings for someone, leaving Arnold confused and wondering "Who the hell is him?"; changing the way they are as friends.  they are 17 people!


**Hey guys! how you been? ok i know i've been gone in a long time with THIS IS LOVE, but is just that i have this maga huge writers block, i just hve the first ten line! yeah only ten! can you believe me! besides i've been busy with high school and stuff...anyway here it is my second songfic (that i think it is better that the first one, but still The Blower's Daughter song rules XD) i hope you like it. enjoy the readind n.n**

**dIsClaiMer: i don't own HEY ARNOLD! if i did there would be a lot more seasons and i would be rich XD; and also Tangles up in me is own by Skye Sweetnam...**

* * *

**Tangled up in me**

Every Friday night is the same thing; they go to the karaoke for staring. They get out all the stress of the week singing, even if they make a fool themselves, they don't care. Everyone had to sing at least one song before going elsewhere; that was their rule. It was a tradition since 8th grade. And now it was her turn; at first she didn't want to go upstage and sing, but she know damn well she had to. Everyone was waiting for her to sing, she was the best of all.

"HELGA, WE LOVE YOU!" Everyone was cheering when she came out.

"Well, this song is dedicated to someone; I hope you finally get it, cause I'm getting tired of waiting." In that moment all her friends were wondering who it was, especially him. For Arnold, Helga was till a mystery, even now that they were friend. He did know more about her, but he knew there was something missing, something that attracted him so much. But every time he tried to be with her or something, she didn't get it. He thought that she didn't feel same the way. And now knowing that she was dedicating a song to some boy was destroying him. The music started and everyone was still screaming for her.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me__" _

'Yes I want to.' He thought while he was looking at her eyes.

"_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine__  
__I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!__  
__Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me__"_

He started screaming with the rest not even listening to the lyrics of the song.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__Gotta know reverse phsychology__  
__I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep__  
__I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see__  
__Hey! Hey! Hey!__  
__Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me"_

In that moment, he stopped screaming. 'Wait what did she just said? It's like she's singing to me. It can't be I must imagine things, right? But it does sound like it. Could it be?' He kept thinking about it, trying to figure it out.

"_You think that you know me__  
__You think that I'm only__  
__When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you__  
__You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet__  
__Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!'"__  
_The more she sings, the more he believed that it was truth.

"_Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me"_

Everybody clap when she finished. She looked at the audience, seeing her friends cheering, screaming and what not; then their eyes locked for a second. Just with that look in his eyes, she knew he had figurate out. From one side she wants to know what the hell is he thinking, but from the other side she didn't want know.

"You were amazing, Helga." Rhonda said as the others were gathering around. "But, may I ask who was the one you sing for?"

"Oh sure, it was for..." He looked at her hoping it was him. "Not of your damn business, princess. You'll know soon enough if he got the clue."

"Whatever." Rhonda said looking around. "I'm bored. I'm feeling like dancing. Who's with me?" Most of them agreed with her. They left the karaoke and went to Najja's.

Everyone was dancing, well except for Arnold. He was still thinking about that song, and looking at her dancing wasn't helping.

'Could it be? I know she likes me as a friend but, more than that? It would be a dream come true. I'll be over the moon if she is my girlfriend. It would…" his thoughts were interrupt when he noticed that she was in front of him.

"Finally! I've been calling you for 5 minutes, football head."

"Sorry Helga, I was..."

"Yeah, yeah. You were on the clouds as always." He blushed a little since all the times he was caught; it was because he was thinking of her.

She stood beside him, fixing her hair. He couldn't speak, he was so into her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He realized that he was looking at her too much.

"No, no."

"So? Why are you looking at me?"

"I … I was thinking about something."

"About?"

"Uh, um about your song." He whisper.

"Crimany Arnold speak louder!" He didn't want to say it again; it was hard enough to say it the first time. "I know let's get out of here." She took his hand and went outside, which took him by surprise.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know; some place quiet. I'm starting to get a headache from all the noise."

"Are you ok?" He became worried for her.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here." They went out of the club, walking in the streets of Hillwood with nowhere to go, just enjoying the silence of the city while they talked.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, I can hear my thoughts again." They laughed a bit, looking that now she was ok; he started to relax too.

They continued walking until they reach the pier; the moon the glowing above, with the stars shinning on the sky, it made the view beautiful. But this was not compare with the face of Helga; with her hair down, her eyes were sparkling while she looked at the sky, showing a little smile, it was the perfect image for him; he was speechless.

"And you're doing it again. Why are you looking at me, football head?" She said acting a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just…" She was looking at him, he felt trapped between her hands. 'You look beautiful. No I can't say that.' She was getting impatient. "that I was wondering to who you sang that song?" He said, letting out a bit of air he was holding. With that said her expression change.

"Oh that… well, um… just to someone." She laughed nervously.

"Come on, Helga. I'm your friend, you can tell me." Normally he wouldn't force her to something but was eating him alive, that she liked someone else.

"No, I won't football head." She looked away. 'God, why did he have to ask me that? I guess he didn't get it. How do I tell him that he is?'

"Why not? I've told you my crushes." He said. 'Yeah and each one has been a torture for me.' She thought while Arnold said "Except one" really low, not realizing he did said that. Then "Why I can't know yours?" he said.

'He has another crush! Crimany!' She grew a mischievous smile. "Ok, I'll tell you, if you tell me yours." She said looking at him.

'How does she now? ... Damn I did say it out loud.' He sighed, looking defeated. "Ok, I'll tell you, but at the count of 3, got it." He said while he was looking for a way to get out of this.

"Deal, Arnold." She said. 'Poor Mr. Goody-two-shoes'

"1..." They both said. "2…" He was starting to sweat a little. "3…" There was no way out. "You" he said. Both of their eyes were wide open, none had said a thing in minutes; they were just looking at each other.

"You have a crush on me, Arnold?" She asked.

"Yeah, well…" She turned around with her hands on her mouth. He thought that this was it; she was going to avoid him and whatnot. "More than a crush." She squealed internally, trying to act naturally. It took her several minutes to face him again, but he was now looking at the sky. "This is going to change everything, right?" He sounded sad

"Yes is does." She said. He faced her, looking so sad like it were the end of the world. "It is going to change everything." She said looking at his green eyes; they were getting teary. She stood on her toes and kissed him; his arms took her waist and hers were on his neck. Their kiss was so sweet and romantic. She was moaning while his tongue was entering to her mouth. It became more passionately at every second until the lack of air made them to separate. There were no words to describe how they feel.

"So, where you want to go now, my dear football headed boyfriend?" With that been said, he just kissed her nose and said "Let's stay here for a while. I want to remember this for the rest of my life."

They were looking at the sky on each others arms.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Yes, Arnold" She sighed.

"I love you."

* * *

**Ok this is THE END... TADDAAA! i hope you had enjoy it, don't forget to REVIEW (!) beacuse every single review is like a hug for me...ok the was really corny, no but really your review counts a lot, even if it says that this is the worst fic ever, it makes me improve, (but remember i have feelings, don't make it so harsh XD) btw, sorry if a have grammar errors, if anyone is insterted i'm looking for a beta to help me with that kind of things...**

**See you until next time ;D**

***´¨)**  
** ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
** (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ _angie93*_**


End file.
